Blue
by xoxopercafanaticxoxo
Summary: It seems that good times do prevail, no matter how bad you had it before. Teddy experiences this first hand after getting a bad hairdo.


Blue

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.**

 **Author's Note: Found this old thing in my drive, decided to post it because we need more Tedtoire fanfics here.  
**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

It had happened all so quickly. He'd been simply minding his own business, heading to class, when a hand had found it's way to his collar. As if that wasn't satisfying enough, the person who had just seized his collar, then took it upon themselves to drag poor Edward 'Teddy' Lupin over to them.

Teddy was about to blow a fuse at the sudden attack, but when he found himself staring down at the very girl of his dreams - Victoire Delacour, all thoughts of throwing a rampage evaporated.

"Hi, Teddy." As usual, her voice sounded heavenly. It always sounds so silky and warm, and it never fails to make Teddy feel fuzzy all over. He feels the familiar urge to throw himself down at her feet and declare how in love he is with her, and then proceed to list all the things he knows about her, which are also all the things he loves about her. However, he's had enough practice to be able to restrain himself from doing that. Unfortunately - or maybe, _fortunately_ , before he can give himself a mental back on the back, Victoire gives him that charming smile of hers.

He's quite the lucky guy, he decides, as Victoire's grin melts his brain into mush. Not many people get the joy of experiencing such a delightful sight at such close quarters. Besides that, being dealt Victoire's beautiful smile, it's quite the surprise that he's still able to stand. A couple of people bump into him as they walk by, and he can hear them cursing them both for 'standing in the middle of the bloody hallway'. Yet, despite that, Teddy really doesn't give a damn about them right now, because Victoire's right in front of him, as gorgeous as ever. He opens his mouth to give some witty greeting but all that comes out is,

"Um."

Victoire's grin widens, and her blue eyes sparkle, which in turn makes the sound of Teddy's heartbeat resound much more loudly in his ears. Then, after taking a small, yet somehow cute breath, Victoire spoke up, "I like your new look. Light, brown hair is becoming quite outdated, huh?"

Teddy blinks, not comprehending her words. A couple of seconds pass, which Teddy spends squinting at Victoire with blatant confusion, momentarily forgetting that the girl he's been in love with since forever is still holding him by his collar. Only when he ruffles his hair out of habit does it click.

"Oh, bugger. It wasn't on purpose or anything. I just wanted a haircut, but I think my hairdresser was high or something because he started -"

Teddy feels his cheeks burn as he rambles on, trying to explain his new look to Victoire. He'd completely forgotten about it this morning. Hell, he hadn't even noticed it when he'd brushed his teeth this morning, either, _while_ looking in the mirror. Was he mad or something? No wonder people had looked at him strangely today! Then, his eyes narrowed, his blush receded, and he stopped in the middle of his babbling. His _friends_. Well, his former friends now. Why hadn't they commented on it? Oh, he was going to give them a piece of his mind when he saw them next! They'd practically spent first period and first break of the day together. He let out a gasp. His teachers, too! No wonder they'd given him the funny look, either!

"Teddy?"

Victoire's soft voice brings him back to the present. Teddy's annoyance quickly vanished as he gave himself a furious shake.

"Um, yeah?" When he finally got some words out, his voice came out all crackly. He winced at the sound of it. Very cool.

Then, feeling rather surprised, Teddy watches as Victoire's fingers suddenly release his collar, only to grab onto his school tie next, and at that, Teddy's cheeks reheat.

After an awkward pause, he let out a small chuckle. Well, it wasn't as if he minded being handled like this, on the contrary he rather enjoyed being this close to Victoire, he also hadn't seen much of her lately. He hears her clear her throat, and that drags his attention back to her without fail.

"Blue suits you quite well," she admits, and as she says this, her feet are scuffling the ground a bit. It's cute, and the combination of how shy she suddenly seems and at how he'd just been complimented, Teddy's blush intensifies.

"Oh, thanks," he replies, feeling rather shy himself, partly because of her compliment (was it a compliment, or was she just teasing him?) and partly because he didn't now how to respond to that. Ah, what he wouldn't give to be a sweet-talker.

Then, as if fate suddenly decided to listen to him, before he can think and stop himself, Teddy confesses, to Victoire, with a voice full of honesty, that, "I think blue suits you, too."

Only when the words slip their way out of his lips does he realise how insanely moronic it all sounded. He takes a step back, biting his tongue, to protect the object of his affections from hearing anymore of his stupidity. However, he freezes when her grip on his tie tightens, and when he sees her normally blushed up cheeks turn a little more red, the sight of it makes his heart skip a beat.

"I'm sorry." He stops biting his tongue, because he feels compelled to speak, "That didn't really make any sense. I was trying to compliment your eyes, but what I said didn't really… You know, link up with anything. You know, you're not wearing blue... So, um, what I meant to say was, 'Blue eyes -', wait I'm sorry, I've just butchered it al-"

Then, Teddy stops speaking, not on purpose, but because lips are on his, and they're Victoire's, and he's kissing her, and it feels _so_ good. Pretty soon, he's pushed her up against a locker, and he can hear the people around them give loud groans of disgust and irritation at the PDA that's currently taking place.

When the bell rings, the two teenagers break apart, not because they don't want to, but because Victoire's a responsible student and Teddy doesn't exactly want another detention. Teddy clears his throat, his mind all jumbled up from that _really_ good snog he'd just been granted. Victoire's breathing quite heavily, and her palms are pressed up against Teddy's chest. He decides that he likes the feel of them there on his chest.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," she breathes out, being the first one to break the tranquil silence. The halls are now completely deserted, Teddy notes, but he restrains from kissing her senseless again.

"I hope I didn't disappoint," He shoots back.

"Far from it, in fact, I enjoyed it a lot more than expected. And, mind you, I've been having pretty high expectations from you all along," she assures him, a coy smile taking over her lips. "You've got some lip gloss on you, now." She places her fingers on his mouth as she says this, and wipes it off, gently so. The hairs on the back of Teddy's neck stand up at the contact.

Teddy also can't help but blurt, "Its yours, you know?"

Victoire gives him a light swat on his arm at his sudden statement. "It better be," she teases.

Teddy begins to smile before he remembers that, he's just kissed her, hasn't he? Well, _she_ was the one who initiated it, but still, they kissed. That means… He opens his mouth to ask her _the_ question, but Victoire has begun to talk.

"I suppose that I'm now your girlfriend."

Teddy blinks, surprised at her bluntness, but then again, it is _Victoire_ , so he grins easily. "Hm, no need to sound all that thrilled about it. It's not like I'm dying of joy inside."

Victoire giggles, and the sound makes Teddy's heart race. She leans up on her tippy toes and gives him a soft kiss. When she leans back down, Teddy sees that her blue eyes are practically shining. His throat feels all tight of a sudden. How long has he wanted this? For far too long. It takes a lot for him to not start screaming and skipping with joy, he discovers, as he slowly parts from her.

"Today, I'll walk you home?" He squeaks, his cheeks flaming once again at the sound of his voice. He sounds like a chipmunk, very attractive.

Victoire smiles, and he takes that as an affirmative. "I'll see you at lunch?" She queries.

"Of course." Teddy quickly darts back to her to give her another peck, before sprinting off to his class. He hears Victoire laugh at this, and he can't stop his own uncontrollable grin. He makes a mental note to thank that hairdresser fellow the next time he sees him.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'm not going to lie, I had a lot of awkward problems with the tense here. I don't even know...**

 **Lol. Anyway, I hope that anyone who read this enjoyed this, and thank you for your time.**

 **Till next time!  
**


End file.
